loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Chance 3- Celestial Chapter Wiki
Welcome to the Legends of Chance 3- Celestial Chapter Wiki Wiki resource for highly customized and popular NeverWinter Nights action server in its newly ascended form. Pick up a party leader wand (and Rod of Transportation from the Magic Shop) and follow us into a new NWN universe! Anyone can edit or create new pages to expand this wiki! *What do I need to play on this server? *Getting Started in LoC3 New Player Guide BE WARNED THAT SOME OF THE FOLLOWING PAGES MAY CONTAIN SPOILER INFO!!! (Not every quest is mapped out, nor will they be. The primary focus of this maps contained herein is to help new people get their characters equipped properly to play and start getting levels beyond ECL 40. Some quests will just have to be explored on your own! ^_^ ) Legends of Chance 3 Original credits for the previous LoC2 wiki go to player guzzer89 better known as guzzguzz. All information and set up for this wiki began with him! This LoC3 Wiki needs updating, Please help us by adding changes or information you know. Main Website + Forums: http://www.legendsofchance.net Server IP address: 213.107.232.118 *For Main add :5121 at end *For Mirror add :5122 at end *For Customs add :5123 at end *For God Level Reroller add :5124 at end TeamSpeak: (The LoC Teamspeak appears to be down at the moment. Dedicated TS server on TS2 is at: ts.loc2.net:8767) May use TeamSpeak 3 server at The Banhammer (Get Wrecked) - (TheBanhammer.voiceservers.net). This site is a comprehensive reference tool focused on quest location changes, classes, subraces, spells, feats and items that found in LoC3. Please note that this site will be updated periodically with future changes. If you look for something and can’t find it in here, then try looking through or asking on the LoC Forum. Also god / chapter levels affect damage on spells and other things, unless otherwise stated here in the Wiki. Return to LoC - Changes from LoC1 & 2 Experience with LoC1 or Loc2? There are many reasons to log back in and rediscover this server! *Everyone gets to start playing the game at ECL (Effective Class Level) 40. This eliminates the need for fighting your character up to level 40, allows you to be able to join any XP party right away (because there is no level gap of 10+ to prevent people from getting XP with you in party), and lets you start playing in all areas of the server right away (just don't start any Greater God quests... use some common sense when adventuring with a level 40 character!) *Many''' old quests have been given a facelift to make them more vibrant to look at and more challenging i.e. you can't wall hug your way through them anymore (examples, Set, Plato, Baba Yaga and Heaven just to name a few... I understand that Outremer is also under construction and I expect to see some nice changes there also...) *'''New Random Drop Items... from any potential spawn remains... Hell in a Ball (now you too can cast an instant hellball on those zombies in the lowbie xp area), DI Bait (Divine Intervention Bait... here little GGDI, here little GGDI... come to the big party of gods waiting to stomp your butt....), Incense (whole server gets double-xp for that reset when used, so try to use at the beginning of a reset) and Ground Area (prevents DI, GDI or GGDI from spawning on a map when used)... maybe more items coming; we'll see! *Many spells have been revisited, revised slightly mechanically or visually or improved significantly in some cases (i.e. War Cry and Dirge for bards, Hammer of the Gods for clerics, Word of Faith, Energy Buffer, etc.) *'Character class damages have been revisted and revised'...i.e. Monk Extra Damages, Weapon Master, Rogue, Bards now get Extra Damage (keep in mind these damage extras only occur when you have enough levels in that class) *'New Subraces are available'... there are even more options (both monstrous and humanoid) to let you pick the perfect subrace for your planned character build. There are even subraces so powerful they have more than a 1/10 XP Penalty! *'DI, GDI and GGDI have been given a facelift '''too... you won't recognize the new Celestial Shard Divine Intervention until it lays in a hellball on you and there are so many '''new GGDI challenges for higher level gods and parties '(i.e. Sandman, Banshee, Essence of the Void, Paul the Pain, Eversor, Vortex, etc.) Develop new team tactics to defeat the new GGDI or fall dead under relentless attacks... *'New God Effects '(total body glow is no longer your only option... now you can illustrate your awesome power with various light effects... change them using your Player's Wand) *'New God's Feats packages'... more options (and lots of them) to customize your characters and make them more flexible in the feats they need to take to become even more powerful *'New Gods Reroller'... you can reroll all of your God Levels (1x per God Character only) so that you can take different options (i.e. add more hit points, add some of the new God's Feats packages, add pluses to summoning levels, etc.) *New''' automated God's Leveler options'... you no longer have to "log out for changes to take effect." You get instant gratification to have the ability stat increases (or whatever you add for that level) added to your character in game. (Still remember to take screenshots before and after just in case there is a bug at the time you take your level.... screenshots are needed by the admins and DM's to fix any bugged characters.) *'New Quests have been added '''(i.e. Granny Quest), New XP areas in Greater Acsension (Sarlo's isn't the only place that gods over level 15 can go to get XP) and best yet, there are more new quests to come! Category:Browse